journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Longing for Everything
Longing for Everything is the eleventh chapter of Journey. Chapter Eleven: Longing for Everything A vein cropped up on Greed’s head as he stared from his window at the crowd of slaves that now plagued his front lawn. “Alfred please get over here,” he angrily said. Alfred briskly made his way into the room and stood next to Greed. “It appears our guests are behaving irrationally,” Alfred noted as he too observed the chaos outside. “Shall I go retrieve your lost possessions?” “Forget about the slaves,” Greed remarked. “We can always purchase more from that egomaniac and his precious city. But we have some guests that need to be shown their place,” he added as a fireball slammed past him into the window, causing it to explode. Greed and Alfred turned around and saw a huffing Hotaru standing across the room with his hands glowing red. “Sorry guys, but I’m not very good at behaving civilized,” he mocked. “Alfred go find his other friends and make sure their properly scolded,” Greed said as stared coldly at the young man. “As you wish sir,” Alfred commented as he made his way across the room, passing Hotaru and left. “Aren’t you a little nervous about your friends wellbeing,” Greed asked? Hotaru shook his head. “My friends are more than capable dealing with an old man.” “But the thing is spicy pants is that Alfred…is no ordinary old man,” Greed softly said. Trent looked around in horror as he and Phy were surrounded by a sea of poor looking people flooded out of building. However, Phy stayed calm and relaxing against the tree as the crowd manically navigated past them. “Is this the sign you were waiting for,” Trent called out over the roar of the crowd. Phy remained quiet as suddenly an explosion happened from one of the upper floors. “An explosion,” Trent called out as glass rained down. Phy opened his eyes and took off running as fast as he could through a now thoroughly panicked crowd. “This is what we’ve been waiting. So get a move on Trent.” “Oh right,” Trent said as he followed Phy. Slowly but surely the two navigated their way through the sea of people and towards the city hall. “Why can’t Hotaru ever sit still for one moment,” Satoru complained as the group exited the dungeon. “Yeah and we were just getting to the good part of the plan too,” Tsuyoshi sadly added. “Right Akio?” There was no answer causing Tsuyoshi to look around frantically, but Akio was nowhere in sight. “Great now Akio’s missing too.” “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out where those two ran off to,” Izumi said. “Let’s go join up with them.” The two boys nodded, but before they could make any progress, a dark wall emerged from the ground blocking their access to the next room. They turned and at the other side of the hall was Alfred. “Oh no the old man is here,” Tsuyoshi sarcastically squealed. “What’s he going to do scold us to death?” Alfred’s eyebrow rose as a dark fist emerged from the wall and smacked Tsuyoshi in the face. “Ow that hurt,” Tsuyoshi wailed. “Alfred’s a Dark Elementalist,” Satoru noted as he tensed up. “But we have the advantage when it comes to age,” Izumi said as she picked up two chains. After a brief glow, she was holding onto a pistol as well as a small blade. She tossed the blade into Tsuyoshi’s hands, causing him to look at her in confusion. “Go help Hotaru and Akio,” Izumi ordered as Satoru launched a blot of electricity at Alfred. Alfred simply jumped to the right to dodge it. “We can deal with Alfred.” “But…I’m useless in a fight,” Tsuyoshi sadly said as the image of Charity attacking Izumi flowed into his mind. “Then take this as an opportunity to learn how to fight,” Satoru said as he fired another bolt of electricity. Tsuyoshi looked down at the sword in his hand. He then gulped and slashed at the dark wall, cutting a small hole which he promptly scampered through it. Alfred sighed. “Foolish children must accept their punishment with open arms,” he ordered as several shadowy hands launched themselves at Izumi and Satoru. Hotaru roared in rage as he tried to punch Greed, but his foe kept effortlessly dodges all of his blows. Greed yawned and muttered, “Is this really all you got?” He then slammed his knee into Hotaru’s stomach, causing the youth to fly backwards into a wall. Hotaru gingerly got back up onto his feet spitting out blood in the process. “Sorry to disappoint you Greed,” Hotaru said as his arms began to glow. “But I’m just warming up!” Greed sighed as Hotaru’s arms burst into flames. Greed snapped his hands, causing and earth box to wrap itself around Hotaru, covering the boy in total darkness aside from his flames. However, the flames unexpectedly went out and before Hotaru could say anything, he started to choke. “I’m not an idiot boy,” Greed sneered. “I know that there are three things you need in order to produce a fire. You need something to burn, an ignition, and oxygen. And I have now cut you off from any oxygen, which means bye-bye fire.” Hotaru kept choking, gasping for air. His right, he thought. Am I going to die here? His eyesight was going blurry as the images of his friends flashed through his mind. They were going to so fast that he wasn’t able to make them out, but one image started to slow down compared to the rest. Hotaru tried to figure out who he was looking at, when all of a sudden a flash of light and fresh oxygen flowed into him. He stared to breathe normally as he looked up and saw Akio standing beside him holding his blade sideways. Akio had obviously cut the earth wall in order to save him. “How many times to I have to save your sorry ass,” Akio pondered. “Oh shut up,” Hotaru wheezed. “But thanks anyway.” “Oh look another intruder,” Greed noted as Tsuyoshi came huffing into the room. “Damn that old geezer. Why can’t he do anything right.” Izumi kept shooting at the shadow hands as they drew near Satoru and her. Satoru kept launching electric attacks at Alfred, but shadow walls kept appearing and taking the attacks for Alfred. “We can’t keep this up forever,” Izumi said as she shot down another hand, but more kept returning in its place. Satoru thought about all he knew about Dark Elementalists as well as any of their weaknesses. “I got it,” He said. “Follow me Izumi.” The two took off running and vanished back into the dark basement that they had recently escaped from. Alfred peered down into the mostly dark room, aside from the light from the windows. “So our young guests want to play a new game…but I despise playing games with rambunctious children.” Alfred entered the basement and immediately walls covered up all of the windows and the door. Alfred looked surprised as an arc of electricity slammed into him, causing him to faint from the pain. Satoru yelped happily as the walls Izumi summoned vanished. “Ha! I figured out that you needed light to cast your shadows so we tricked you into entering this room and we removed all the lights.” “Um Satoru…he’s unconscious and can’t hear you,” Izumi said as she finished checking for Alfred’s pulse. “Oh…sorry I couldn’t help myself,” Satoru said sheepishly. “Come one let’s go help the others.” Greed was laughing with joy as he sent earth pillars after earth pillars after the trio. Tsuyoshi and Akio were forced to keep on the move in order to cut the pillars. Hotaru on the other hand kept scampering around like a monkey, leaping over earth pillars. “You guys are the best toys I’ve gotten to play with in a while,” Greed joyfully called out. Hotaru yelled as he threw a fireball at Greed, but it wasn’t the only fireball in the air. Greed summoned an earth wall to protect him from both fireballs. The earth pillar onslaught stopped allowing the trio to catch their breaths. They looked over and saw Phy standing in the now broken doorway. Greed looked over with his squinted eyes. “Who are you,” he asked? “Phy look out Greed is a former Remnant,” Tsuyoshi called out. “Former,” Phy repeated? “That’s right,” Greed repeated. “I wasn’t going to stick around with those gullible losers who would get in my way for obtaining everything in this world.” “So you abandoned your friends for everything,” Phy quietly repeated as his arms turned into talons. Greed’s eyes widen in shock. “That’s right! But that ability only one other person can do that…” He paused as he coughed out blood. Greed looked down as he saw a talon sticking into his chest. “Those who betray their friends are less than scum, Greed. Besides you said that you wanted everything obtainable in this world…everything includes death.” Greed’s eyes began to shake as Hotaru and Tsuyoshi looked uncomfortable while Akio looked unsurprised. “Why are you…Red?” Greed fell face first to the floor as Phy looked down at him in disgust. “You don’t have the right to say my name,” he said. Phy turned and walked away as Greed’s body disintegrated into dust leaving nothing behind. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.